To the future
by Andriel Dragonspire
Summary: It's Will's B-day and everything is fine until this shiny purple portal takes him, Alyss, Halt, Horace, and Gilain into the future!  Read on to see: Horace fight with a hobo, Alyss campaining for P-M, and Rangers going crazy over coffee!
1. Will's Bday

Will POV:

-I'm so happy! Today is my birthday! It's the most wonderful time of the year!

... Why did I sing that?

I shrug my shoulders. I look across the room and see Jenny preparing the food. But then I remember Horace. I look behind my shoulder and see the big crate.

Yep we put Horace in the crate.

- It's for your own good. I said

- You're just trying to be evil that's all! He yells from inside the crate.

I just roll my eyes and read.

Alyss POV:

I can't believe it. Will's turning 23 and he's acting like a 3 year old!

*sigh* I guess he'll always be like that. He and Horace are always acting like this when it comes to important occasions. Speaking of which, Horace has been quite clammed up since we put him in that crate. Of course, he deserved it. Horace, as always was trying to eat the food before anyone had the chance to even take a nibble.

*ugh* boys.

Horace POV.

I can't believe it! They put me in a crate! Ugh! I wasn't even doing anything! All I was doing was smelling the food! But Will had to look over. He had to see the look in my eye! Then he had gesture to Alyss, who then had nudge Jenny, and Jenny who had to whack me with her ladle! And Halt had to make it even worse by gesturing to the crate!

What a day.


	2. the swirly, shiny, puple portal

Halt POV:

-Ugh. I can't believe you're singing. It's hard enough already because Will is acting like a 3 year old.

Everyone just sang "Happy Birthday" and Will is so, how do you put it, idiotic. I see a flash of purple behind me and I see a shiny, swirly, purple thingy. Wonder what it is...

Will POV:

Yay! Everyone sang "happy birthday" to me and the cake has been cut. Maybe... Yes! I will do it!

* Will starts singing greybeard Halt* *everyone's laughing, but Halt doesn't notice.*

* FLASH!*

- What's that?

I point at the swirly, shiny, and purple thingy.

* Three people come out*

"Hiya!"


	3. to the future!

Halt's POV

"Hiya! Th' name's Nicola."

... This is weird. Literally an 11 or 12 year old came out of the swirly shiny whatever! Might as well ask how she got here.

Nicola's POV

Someone's going to ask me how I got here so might as well start explaining.

"Since you're all wondering how we got he-""wait what do you mean by we?" Will stupidly asked; I point to Natalie. "oh." he muttered.

"Anyhow, it was all because of a science project." *cue flashback*

"y'see, Natalie and I were partners, and we were trying to make a black hole replica an-" "what's a replica?" Will asked again "WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I screeched. "Nicola, do you want me to get you know who?" Natalie asked. I shook my head. "Anyways. So my little brother comes along and knocks the purple food colouring in, and then he starts taunting me with my book so I case after him. He screams and throws the book in." "And that's how we got here" Natalie said.

*whispers...* "follow us 'cause we're going to the future!"

* pulls everyone in* "ahhh!" Will screamed

* !*


	4. Rangers Fall

Horace POV

"Where are we and what is that?" I ask. Um the space is kind of tight y'know. After the crate incident, I became quite claustrophobic. Huh? *Welcome to Vancouver.* "Hey Natalie, what's Vancouver?" "..." *Natalie whispers something to Nicola.* "So you've noticed the sign huh? Well Vancouver is where we live."

After a few min, the carriage, this thing, whatever it's called stops.

We go into the house and look around. "Welcome to my home, blah blah blah. That's the living room, blah blah blah. And over there's the kitchen." Kitchen? That must mean... FOOD! "Oh god! I'm so hungry; I could eat a thousand pot-full of stew!" "You can always eat that much food, Horace." Halt gladly points out. "Whatever." Nicola said. "There's a coffee machi-" "..." "COFFEE?" all three rangers say at once. "Natalie! Get Adriana over here! NOW!"

* beep bop beep boop* the so-called Adriana comes and beats the crap out of those rangers. I stare in amazement. "Wow."

Alyss POV

I don't have much to say actually. Besides learning how to use the computer and prepare gourmet 5 star 5 course meals, there isn't much I haven't learned. Hmmm what's this? *stares at X-Box.* *5 min later*

"Alyss! What are you doing?" Nicola asked. "Oh. I just finished PvZ and Black Ops for you." *Nicola stares in amazement* "Well, I think we have to get the boys out of here. They've gone crazy." Nicola explains. "Over what?" "Coffee"

Next chappie: Horace fights with a hobo, and the rangers to an all-u-can-eat coffee shop. XD


End file.
